Escape
by Laguna Sue
Summary: Ubicado después de Sentimientos de unj corazon helado y antes de Purificado por el fuego, narra como Toshiro trata de escapar de sus misiones en Karakura


**Este es un pequeño one shot que pretende sacar algunas dudas de como se conocieron Takeshi, Hikari y Toshiro para mi fic Purificado por el Fuego**

 **Sucede después de los hechos de Sentimientos de un Corazón Helado**

 **espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

ESCAPE

Bajo la luz de la luna todo mundo dormía, dos siluetas aparecieron sobre la copa de los árboles.

\- taicho – hablo una mujer de cabellos rubios casi naranjas con una gran pechonalidad, vestía un kimono negro adornado con una pañoleta rosa

\- mmm? – contesto un joven a su lado, de cabellos blancos y ojos color turquesa, tenía una mirada sería prácticamente inquebrantable… vestía igualmente un kimono negro con una bufanda aguamarina alrededor del cuello, sobre el kimono orgullosamente un haori blanco.

\- … - suspiro la mujer – Hitsugaya-taicho, no podrá escapar eternamente de las órdenes del capitán comandante

\- lo sé, aun así, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, siempre lo he hecho por mi cuenta – contesto el joven albino

\- en este mundo no suelen aparecer hollow taicho – replico la mujer – es trabajo que suelen hacer los novatos, no un capitán con su teniente

\- vamos Matsumoto – salto el capitán usando su shunpo

En el interior del templo del fuego a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color vestido con un dogi blanco, se encontraba sentado al lado de una cama donde yacía un viejo monje dormido

\- abuelo… aun tienes mucho que enseñarme – hablo cancinamente, parecía no haber dormido en días

\- Takeshi-chan… - hablo despertando el viejo monje

\- abuelo!

\- no estés deprimido Takeshi-chan

\- ya tengo 16 años abuelo no tienes que llamarme así – trato de formar una sonrisa

-… - sonrió el anciano – para mí siempre serás Takeshi-chan

\- está bien abuelo

\- Jiatso-san – se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación

\- quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Takeshi a las dos personas que acaban de entrar

\- son shinigami Takeshi-chan… vienen a acompañarme a la sociedad de almas – respondió el monje

\- shinigami? que?! No!... no pueden – grito levantándose de su asiento

\- me avisaron que estabas a punto de morir y como siempre aquí estoy – hablo el joven albino

\- Toshiro-chan… - sonrió el abuelo

\- taicho… a esto venimos? – hablo la mujer de gran delantera

\- si Matsumoto, siempre he sido yo quien practica el konshō a los miembros de esta familia desde que me convertí en shinigami

\- he? Como es que no lo sabía? – dijo con reproche

\- … - suspiro el joven capitán – hace mucho tiempo cuando vine aquí como novato descubrí que reside un clan Hitsugaya, como sabrás nosotros como almas al llegar a la sociedad perdemos prácticamente todos los recuerdos, aun así… tome a este clan como parte de mi familia y decidí que yo mismo me haría cargo de guiarlos a la sociedad – miro al joven de cabellos negros – en este mundo son contadas las personas son las que tienen el poder espiritual suficiente para vernos, sin embargo todos los miembros de esta familia me han podido ver

\- Toshiro-chan fue quien practico el konshō a Miyako-chan Takeshi-chan – hablo el anciano

\- a mi madre? – pregunto curioso el azabache

\- sí, tú eras muy pequeño y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero estuviste ahí

\- y ahora vienes por mi abuelo?

\- si

\- estoy listo Toshiro-chan, me alegra que nuevamente hayas podido venir – dicho esto el viejo monje cerro los ojos con una sonrisa se despidió del mundo humano

\- hai – contesto con una sonrisa seria y volteo a ver el alma del monje que ahora estaba parada al lado de su cuerpo

\- abuelo… pero, no te puedes ir – dijo Takeshi con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

\- Takeshi-chan, tú tienes que seguir entrenando, falta poco para que termines y puedas ir a ayudar a Hikari-chan – sonrió – no te rindas

\- hai abuelo… adiós

\- adiós Takeshi-chan – dicho esto Toshiro practico el konshō al abuelo y este se transformó en una mariposa que salió por la ventana de la habitación

\- taicho – hablo la teniente – eso fue… tan emotivo! – estallo en llanto

\- tranquilízate Matsumoto! – la regaño el joven capitán

\- pero taicho él era como su abuelo también! – dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Matsumoto!

\- y este pequeño es como su primo! – dijo abrazando al azabache

\- _pequeño?_ – pensó Takeshi

\- Matsumoto estas ahogándolo! – grito al ver como la cara del pelinegro comenzaba a ponerse azul

\- lo siento, pero… no pude evitarlo – dijo soltando al casi asfixiado Takeshi

\- así que tú eres un capitán y ella tu teniente? – hablo por fin el chico – de donde son?

\- venimos de la sociedad de almas, donde van las almas a esperar el ciclo de renacimiento, nosotros pertenecemos a los 13 escuadrones del seireitei, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro y ella es Matsumoto Rangiku

\- mucho gusto Takeshi-kun – saludo la nombrada

\- por eso decías que somos como tu familia… también eres Hitsugaya

\- si… ahora tengo que irme… mi misión ha terminado – dijo con la mirada seria de siempre

\- hasta luego capitán – se despidió Takeshi

\- no veremos luego… Hitsugaya Takeshi

\- han pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí taicho

\- si

\- nuevamente escapando de ir a Karakura he?

\- cállate Matsumoto!

\- aun me sorprende que haya podido evitar ir durante estos 3 años, cuantos más podrá hacerlo? – se preguntó la teniente con el dedo en la barbilla

\- Matsumoto! Ponte a trabajar!

\- este mundo está en guerra ahora, veo muchas almas asustadas que acaban de morir – dicho esto la teniente se separó de su capitán y fue a hacer su trabajo, hacer el entierro de alma a todos los que acababan de morir

\- con tantas almas en un solo lugar, puede aparecer un hollow en este mundo

\- _Neji! Un médico… un médico por favor! –_ escucho a lo lejos

\- alguien acaba de morir – dijo el capitán mirando al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos

En el lugar

\- Naruto! Que sucedió? – llego una pelirroja después de un momento

\- neechan! Neji! Neji está gravemente herido – le grito un rubio de ojos azules

\- que? Déjame ver… - reviso el cuerpo - el… él está…

\- no neechan! Dime que aun puedes hacer algo – grito desesperado el rubio

\- yo… no

\- Hikari… reacciona! – Llego un azabache de ojos negros y la sacudió - Saquemos de aquí el cuerpo… Naruto se encargara del resto – tomo el cuerpo en sus brazos y salió del lugar

\- Takeshi… él está muerto – dijo una vez llegando a un lugar separado del tumulto

\- _di mi vida para salvar la de Hinata-sama y Naruto_ – se escuchó a un lado

\- _es una buena forma de morir_ – resonó otra voz

\- Neji! – Hikari abrió los ojos como platos al ver el alma del Hyuga con una cadena rota en el pecho a su lado

\- quién eres? – pregunto el Hyuga al shinigami que tenía al lado

\- un shinigami, te ayudare a ir a la sociedad de almas – respondió el albino

\- Toshiro! – grito el azabache

\- Takeshi! – respondió Toshiro

\- que haces aquí?

\- soy un shinigami, hago mi trabajo – dijo de forma despreocupada

\- Takeshi… tú lo conoces? – intervino Hikari

\- es una larga historia… - respondió Takeshi - él es Hitsugaya Toshiro… un shinigami – dijo viendo a Toshiro – ella es Uzumaki Hikari, mi compañera

\- Hitsugaya? – pregunto la Uzumaki

\- tu puedes verme? – pregunto curioso Toshiro

\- Si pero…

\- Toshiro, no puedes hacer nada para que Neji no vaya a la sociedad de almas?

\- lo siento, una vez que la cadena es cortada no se puede hacer nada

\- y si hacemos un cambio? – interrumpió Hikari

\- un cambio?

\- sí, un alma por un alma… puedo devolver la vida a Neji sacrificando un alma… tú te llevaras esa alma, Neji se queda

\- eso es imposible – respondió Toshiro

\- puedes hacer eso Hikari? – pregunto Neji

\- no lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo…- dijo poniendo las manos sobre el cuerpo de Neji - primero tengo que curar el cuerpo – chacra verde comenzó a emanar de sus manos envolviendo el cuerpo inerte del Hyuga y curando sus heridas una vez que este estuvo completamente curado el chacra se volvió azul y la cadena comenzó a reconstruirse en el pecho del alma del castaño – un poco más – su frente comenzaba a sudar

\- Hikari… esta técnica no acabara contigo? Es parecida a la técnica de Chiyo-obasan

\- lo hará pero sabes que tengo de reserva – sonrió con la cara cubierta por sus cabellos

La cadena del alma del Hyuga estaba casi completa y cuando esta estuvo completamente reconstruida la pelirroja cayó desmayada

\- Hikari! – grito Neji

\- cómo es posible que pueda hacer eso? – hablo el joven capitán

\- ella es especial – respondió Takeshi

El alma de Neji regreso a su cuerpo pero aún estaba inconsciente y al lado apareció otra alma con la cadena de su pecho cortada

\- dónde estoy?

\- supongo que es el alma sacrificada por tu amiga – dijo el capitán

\- parece que si – respondió el azabache

\- bien, hare el konshō en ella – una vez practicado el entierro el alma desapareció

\- Takeshi… - hablo Hikari despertando cansada

\- Hikari, tienes que descansar – trato de recostarla nuevamente Takeshi

\- quiero cerciorarme de algo – hablo el capitán poniéndose un guante rojo y separando el alma de Hikari de su cuerpo

\- que haces Toshiro! Estás loco? – le grito el compañero de la chica

\- es imposible – dijo asombrado al ver decenas de cadenas atadas al alma de la chica y cuatro de ellas estaban trenzadas a la central – que es esto? – dijo abriendo los ojos casi con horror, el rostro de la chica entristeció

\- Hikari… - hablo el de ojos negros - tiene selladas dentro de si las almas que fueron víctimas de una ninja hace mucho tiempo

\- Fujin – dijo casi en un susurro el joven capitán

\- como lo sabes? – pregunto asombrada la Uzumaki

\- los shinigami ayudamos a crear el sello del dragón dorado, supongo que lo tendrás tatuado en tu espalda

\- si

\- cómo pudiste hacer eso si se supone no pueden separarse?

\- nos deshicimos de Minako hace un año pero las almas no desaparecieron de su cuerpo, se supone que podrán hacerlo gradualmente hasta que todas lo hagan… o casi todas – hablo Takeshi

\- desgraciadamente las cuatro primeras no podrán ser libres hasta que yo muera, liberar a las demás por mi cuenta es muy difícil, como paso en este momento, mi cuerpo quedo totalmente agotado con liberar una - prosiguió Hikari

\- será mejor que regreses a tu cuerpo – dijo luego de unos segundos el albino

\- si regreso yo… volveré a caer estar inconsciente

\- no puedes hacer nada así tampoco

\- Takeshi… - dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amigo

\- Yo cuidare de ti

\- gracias – dicho esto la chica regreso a su cuerpo aun inconsciente

\- taicho está bien? – llego de repente la teniente

\- si

\- Takeshi –kun! – grito cuando vio al susodicho

\- hola… Rangiku-san

\- es tu novia? – pregunto viéndolo abrazar el cuerpo de la pelirroja

\- a… algo así jeje – respondió con nerviosismo

Pov Toshiro

Después de eso termine con mi trabajo viendo los horrores de una guerra ante mis ojos, no podía hacer nada, es cosa de los vivos…

Regrese a la sociedad de almas en compañía de mi teniente a seguir escapando de las misiones en la ciudad de Karakura.

* * *

 **gracias por leer**

 **Acepto comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas**


End file.
